


Dream..... why?

by Hoe_for_food



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoe_for_food/pseuds/Hoe_for_food
Summary: Techno was almost killed by Dean and ranboo helps him healThis was supposed to be a one shot should I make it into a full book?
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboo layed alone in his panic room, he couldn't remember what he did all he knew was that he was in pain. He could remember one thing, tnt. He Slowly sat up clutching his memory book trying to remember desperately what happened which failed. " tommy.....tubbo... techno....tec....TECHNO " he shot up ignoring the pain and flipping through his book before dropping it and running out of his panic room. 

He stood before the crater that was once known as l'manberg but was now a crater of dust and rubble. He jumped down looking through the rocks and dust looking for something. " techno please don't be dead please please please " he soon found technos cape and out it on he continued to look trying harder and harder. " n....no he..... " ranboo got out and ran to the portal he needed to find techno soon. As soon as he got out if the portal he ran to the pig man's portal that he missed oh so much. He ran to technos cottage trying to find him. " technoblade please stop scaring me I need you..... your my only friend " 

he went to his wither room and looked there. He stood before dream his mask on the floor and hood down, he looked out of breath and pleased. There the pig man was almost still he was missing his cape and crown, dream had the crown well he had the cape. " dream.... " he pulled out his sword and charged at him, nether were wearing armor but ranboo was much taller faster and have one trick up his sleeve. 

There ranboo was looking at the nearly complete wither. His hands were staned with blood, he couldn't remember what happened but he could remember one thing, those noises those awful awful emdermen noises. He turn on the balls of his feet to look at what he did. Dream was laying there in a pool of his own blood it was still prominent that he out up a fight seeing that ranboo had a few cuts from when dream managed to get a few hits on him. 

He went to help techno taking him through the portal to the smp and got him help, dream sure did a number on him physically and mentality. And it hurt to see him in that state thats why he wrote everything down now so when he would forget he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Tommy and tuboo stopped by a tried to get me Away from technos side, I didn't want to there were to many possibilities of him getting even worse. " ranboo you've been with him for a week he'll be ok " tommy out a hand on his shoulder " technos the last person I have i can't lose him hes like family to me " he hit Tommy's hand away " I'm not leaving my brother " he watched techno again he looked tired and hungry. Tommy picked ranboo up and started to walk, and he didn't fight it.


	2. He won't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo being a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been writing much im trying but its hard at the moment please enjoy

Tommy got me food and put me in the old pogtopia base and made sure I was comfortable. " why did you do that ranboo that was fucking dumb " he asked getting me bread and sitting on the bed. " he needed me if it wasn't for me he would be dead " I say eating the bread and trying to not look at him. He grabbed my hands. " ranboo please don't do that again I know he's like family but please " he looked at me genuinely sad. I look down " hes the only person I have at the moment " I pull my hands away and get up " and he needs me I can't have ghost techno I can't " i started to walk away before he grabbed me 

" he ny brother before you and he's stronger than this he works die " I continued to walk pulling my arm away " he will if I don't help him "


End file.
